


The Joys of Shore Leave

by falsepremise



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jim's POV, M/M, Romance, Shore Leave, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise
Summary: Continuation of the episode 'Shore Leave'. Kirk/Spock first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of 'Shore Leave'. Some quick reminders in case you haven't seen the episode in awhile:  
> * Shore Leave starts with the infamous massage scene  
> * The planet is a kind of amusement park where your thoughts can change the world around you, kinda like your fantasy can be brought to life  
> * Kirk walks off with Ruth who is clearly a former girlfriend/lover/love of some kind to take his shore leave  
> * Spock doesn't need shore leave and returns to the ship  
> * We don't see how anyone chooses to spend their shore leave, but we do get a quick glimpse of the crew returning to the ship. Jim laughs hysterically at Spock's quip that it is all 'most illogical'. Like, he totally loses it...

James Kirk smiled at Ruth as they walked together. 

‘You know, Ruth,’ he said, ‘It really is a delight to see you again.’

Ruth grinned in return, ‘It is wonderful to see you too, James, after all these years. We have so much to talk about.’

‘Yes, a nice comfortable place to talk, that’s what we need,’ Jim replied.

As soon as Jim had spoken these words a delightfully cozy looking cabin appeared on the horizon, ‘That looks about right. I seem to be getting the hang of this place.’

‘It is perfect, James.’

They strode towards the cabin, smiling at each other. Finding the front door unlocked, they wandered inside and began to explore. The cabin was small and cozy, with a comfortable sitting room, a small kitchen filled with various foods and drinks and a bedroom just off to the side with an ensuite. 

Jim sighed, ‘Ah, yes, just the place to spend shore leave.’

‘And the sitting room is just right for two old friends catching up, don’t you think?’ Ruth answered.

‘Yes, of course,’ Jim replied, ‘let’s sit down, Ruth, and you can regale me with stories of your adventures.’

Ruth laughed as they both sat down, ‘I should think my adventures pale in comparison to yours, James. Captain of the Enterprise. It must be a terribly exciting life.’

Jim smiled, ‘That it is.’

‘And a little lonely at times too I suppose?’ Ruth continued.

Jim sighed, ‘It comes with the burden of command, I’m afraid.’

Ruth nodded sympathetically, ‘James, I’m wondering, well, why me? What exactly are you yearning for to bring me here?’

Jim smiled gently, ‘You always could see right through me, couldn’t you? You were always wise beyond your years, Ruth.’

‘Yes, my dear James, but why exactly do you need my wisdom now?’

Jim looked away from Ruth’s piercing gaze, staring out the window as he said wistfully, ‘You were my first love. Did I ever actually tell you that?’

Ruth chuckled, ‘Maybe. I’m sure I knew at any rate.’

Jim nodded and continued, still staring out the window, ‘It was all so…I don’t know, simple. Easy. I fell in love with you and you fell in love with me, I knew it, you knew it. No obstacles, no confusion, no complications. You were always so open and free with me. Even the end was easy. We both knew it was over and it ended. I miss that: the simplicity’ 

Jim paused and looked back to Ruth, ‘I never really thanked you for that. What a wonderful first love to have. I’ve since learned that love is rarely so easy.’

Ruth smiled sympathetically, ‘I understand. I take it your current love life is complicated?’

Jim frowned, ‘Very.’

‘You are in love though, aren’t you, James?’ Ruth asked.

‘Yes, I am.’ Jim answered.

‘I see...deeply in love?’

‘Yes…I…’ Jim sighed, ‘Ruth, I think it is possible this could be the love of my life…’

Ruth nodded slowly taking this in, ‘and the complications?’ 

‘Oh where to begin?’ Jim replied, ‘There’s so many. There’s the chain of command. In practice, Starfleet are pretty understanding about discrete relationships as long as no one’s performance is affected, so it doesn’t rule a relationship out by any means. But it does mean I need to be so careful, so discrete, I can’t…It isn’t just my heart I’m risking it is also the Enterprise’s chain command. I can’t risk that…So I really can’t stuff this up. I can’t take any risks. And there are so many risks. I’m pretty sure my feelings are reciprocated. Well, I think so… But I’m not certain. If it were anybody else I would be certain. But with him…’

‘I’m sure your feelings are reciprocated if you feel they are, James, you’ve always been good at reading people. I dare say it is one of your greatest strengths,’ Ruth replied.

Jim frowned, ‘I wouldn’t be so sure. He’s, I don’t know, skittish? He runs hot and cold… Sometimes I swear he is flirting with me, even deliberately prolonging physical contact which I’ve never seen him do with anyone else, but then suddenly a cold mask will come up and I can’t reach him…’

Ruth frowned, defensive of Jim, ‘Well I don’t like the sound of that. You don’t deserve that kind of treatment.’

‘Oh no, it isn’t like that Ruthie,’ Jim answered, ‘He isn’t cruel. I think he might be unsure himself, of his own feelings, of what he wants and of what that might actually be like. I don’t think he has had much relationship experience, to be honest. And, he’s Vulcan. Well, half-Vulcan, half-human, but he lives by the Vulcan culture in which he was raised…’

‘Ah, I see,’ Ruth nodded, ‘Vulcans don’t really do feelings, do they?’

Jim snorted, ‘They feel as well as we do. At least he does, I’m sure of it. I don’t know how he compares to other Vulcans… But he won’t express his feelings. He hides them, represses them, and covers them up with logic. You know, he once told me, under the influence of a strange infection that was sweeping through the crew at the time, that he had never, not once, told his human mother that he loved her? And that he felt ashamed of the feelings of friendship that he felt towards me? If he couldn’t, as a young boy, tell his own mother he loved her, how can I expect him to confess to feelings of love for me, even if he has them? If friendship makes him feel ashamed, how much more ashamed must he feel of any romantic feelings?’

‘It is very complicated, James,’ Ruth answered sympathetically, ‘Not simple at all. But, maybe, it is worth it?’

‘Oh it’ll be worth it if I win him over in the end, that’s for sure,’ Jim smiled, ‘So I guess I just have to keep going slowly, gently, backing off whenever he gets startled and we’ll see what happens…’

‘You should think of him now, James,’ Ruth smiled, ‘Forget about the past. Play out a potential future. It’d be much more fun.’

‘I don’t know if he’d like that…’ Jim replied uncertainly.

Ruth chuckled, ‘It is not like he’d ever find out! James, this world is just your own fantasy brought to life. That’s it. I’m sure you’ve fantasised about him plenty…’

Jim flushed scarlet, ‘Naturally…’

‘Well, let yourself indulge in the fantasy you really want to bring to life,’ Ruth replied, ‘you know, you may well find that it helps you to understand him better too. Think of it as a simulation.’

Jim laughed, ‘Yeah, maybe. It would be nice…’

‘Of course it would,’ Ruth chuckled, ‘James, I’m going to leave you now to wait for your love. Do call him to you, won’t you? 

‘Okay, Ruth,’ Jim smiled, ‘I will. Thank-you.’

‘Anytime, James my dear…’ Ruth replied kissing Jim’s cheek. 

Jim stroked the side of her face, taking in her beauty, just as he remembered her all those years ago, ‘Ruthie, I sure hope you’ve found yourself someone special and made a wonderful life for yourself. You know, in the real world…’

‘I’m sure I have,’ Ruth chuckled as pulled away from his embrace and she walked to the door. She paused for a moment in the open door frame, ‘Goodbye, James.’

‘Goodbye, Ruthie’

Ruth shut the door and Jim was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim took a few steadying breaths. 

‘Am I really going to do this?’ he whispered to himself. 

Yes, he quickly realised. A super-charged fantasy that’s all this was and Jim had never felt guilty for indulging in his own fantasies. Besides, as Ruth said, he could learn something useful. Something that’d help him to win him over for real. And if he never managed to do that? Well this would be as close as he’d come… so why not enjoy it?

Jim grinned as he took another deep breath and allowed his thoughts to centre on creating a specific desire. Spock. Spock knocking at the door. Spock inventing a logical pretext for beaming down after all. Spock staying with Jim. Spock in all his perfect glory, but, perhaps not quite so skittish… Open to Jim’s seduction…

Knock. Knock.

Jim was startled out of his own private imaginings by a knocking at the door. He moved nervously towards the door, his heart thumping in his chest and flung it open. There he was. A perfect replica of the Spock he knew in his science blues with a tricorder draped over his shoulder. Oh, Jim thought, I’m going to enjoy this.

‘Spock?’ Jim grinned, ‘What are you doing here? Have you decided you would like to join us for shore leave after all?’

Spock frowned, ‘Not at all, captain. I thought it best to be cautious. Although we’ve been assured that this planet is merely an amusement park and that none of its effects are permanent, humans are not good at controlling their own thoughts.’

Jim smiled at the perfectly constructed logical excuse complete with its little dig at humanity, ‘You thought I may be stuck in a kind of living nightmare? Well come in, Spock. You can see that all’s well. I’ve imagined a comfortable little cabin for my shore leave.’

Spock nodded as he walked past Jim, his eyes carefully scanning the inside of the cabin.

‘Looking for something, Mr Spock?’

‘Just ensuring that everything is in order, Captain,’ Spock answered carefully as he moved towards the bedroom, his eyes carefully scanning that room too.

‘Satisfied that I’m safe? That I won’t be torturing myself with a few foolish thoughts?’ Jim teased.

‘It appears safe,’ Spock replied pausing a moment before continuing, ‘you appear to be alone, Captain.’

‘Ruth has gone, yes,’ Jim smiled, delighting in the way that Spock’s posture seemed to relax slightly at this. 

‘Well,’ Spock said, ‘As you appear quite safe it seems my duties as first officer have been discharged and I should return to the ship.’

‘But I’d like you to stay,’ Jim replied, ‘as you can see I’m quite alone. And there’s a chess set in the corner there, on the sideboard. What do you say to a match?’

Spock nodded, ‘Very well.’

Jim tried as best he could but his heart wasn’t fully in the game. He was already thinking ahead…

So it was no surprise when Spock was able to quickly announce, ‘Check mate’

‘Well played, Mr Spock,’ Jim chuckled, ‘well played.’

‘I deserve no praise. Your mind wasn’t on the game, Captain,’ Spock replied.

‘Perhaps not…’ Jim answered an idea forming, a way to gently test just how skittish this particular Spock was. How he compared to the real thing… 

‘I still have that damned kink in my back. In fact, it has gotten considerably worse,’ Jim said rubbing his back and feigning pain, ‘I don’t suppose you’d mind?’

Spock raised an eyebrow knowingly, ‘Very well.’

Jim groaned as Spock began massaging his back with his skillful fingers.

‘Is this the area of the kink, Captain?’ Spock asked.

‘Oh yes, that’s it…’ Jim replied breathlessly. He could already feel himself beginning to harden. Kink indeed. 

So, this Spock was definitely less skittish, as requested, but how much less? Jim decided to push a little further.

‘You know what, Mr Spock?’ he said standing up, ‘If you don’t mind I’d like to do this properly, follow me.’ And with that he walked decisively into the bedroom and began taking off his shoes, belt and yellow shirt. He left on his pants and black undershirt. A step at a time… He lay down on the bed and smiled at Spock who was standing stiffly at the door, ‘It’ll be more comfortable like this.’

‘I see,’ Spock replied, eyebrow raised. Yet he still moved gracefully towards Jim and again began to massage his back skilfully. 

Jim was groaning once again. He let Spock massage for several minutes before deciding to push for another step, ‘You know what, Mr Spock? This will be better still.’

He stood up sliding off his pants and pulling off his black undershirt. He lay back down on the bed in nothing but his underwear, and smiled delighted up at Spock’s shocked expression, ‘Massages are always better when the hands are touching the skin directly, don’t you think?’

Spock swallowed heavily, ‘that may be the case, Captain, but as a touch telepath, although I will shield as best I can, if I massage you directly skin to skin there may be some transference of your thoughts…’

‘Spock, that’s fine,’ Jim smiled, ‘You can have all my thoughts.’

Spock paused a moment, obviously weighing up various probabilities in his mind, ‘Very well.’ 

He carefully placed his hands against Jim’s back and began to massage. Jim moaned, ‘So good. A little harder… Yes, deeper, Spock… Deeper…’

Jim delighted in the feeling of Spock’s hands against is bare skin. He closed his eyes to lose himself in the sensation. As the massage continued his cock hardened and he allowed himself to imagine those skilful hands exploring other parts of his body. He hoped some of his thoughts were transferred... 

God, this alone was so good. He began to gently and discretely push his hips forward, thrusting his hard cock into the bed. He could swear that he heard Spock’s own breathing come thicker and faster. He groaned.

He opened his eyes just a peek to get a sneaky look at Spock. He was carefully maintaining a veneer of calm, but Jim could see clear signs of arousal. Spock’s pupils were blown wide, his breathing was definitely faster and there was a light green flush to his cheeks. Jim groaned and thrust harder into the bed, foregoing any attempt to be discrete about it. He was delighted that Spock’s breath hitched. Time to take another step…

Jim opened his eyes fully and gazed at Spock, ‘Mr Spock, don’t Vulcans kiss with their hands?’

Spock jumped back, like he’d be burnt, like he’d be caught, ‘Captain, I…’

Jim leapt off the bed, ‘It is okay, Spock.’ He whispered taking Spock’s hands in his own, ‘I liked feeling your Vulcan kisses all over my body, can’t you tell?’

Spock swallowed heavily. 

‘I think you liked it too,’ Jim continued grinning.

Spock flushed a deeper shade of green and Jim chuckled, ‘Didn’t you think I’d swot up on Vulcan culture to understand my first officer, Mr Spock? You kiss with your fingertips or something, don’t you? Show me, I’ve read about it but I’ve never seen it…’

Jim began to touch his fingertips to Spock’s and Spock obediently helped him to put their fingers into the correct position. 

‘Ah, so that’s it.’ Jim smiled, ‘But you know, Spock, we humans have forms of kissing that are appropriate between friends or family and other ways of kissing that are suitable public displays of affection between lovers, and others that are more, well, intimate, that couples do in private.’

‘Would Vulcan lovers kiss more like this in their most intimate moments?’ he asked as he began running his fingers along Spock’s hand.

Spock groaned deeply as he showed Jim the hand on hand caress of an intimate Vulcan kiss, ‘Oh Jim…Like, like this…’ 

‘That’s nice,’ Jim sighed.

Spock whimpered and shivered. Jim leaned forward, ‘Human lovers kiss like this…’ and he gently touched his lips to Spock’s, slowly, gently kissing and pushing in his tongue as Spock parted his lips. 

Spock moaned into Jim’s mouth. Jim deepened the kiss, hand on hand, lips on lips, tongue on tongue…

‘Oh Spock,’ Jim groaned pulling away from the kiss for air. He giggled slightly and whispered into Spock’s ear, ‘You clearly want me Spock and I want you. I wish you’d just stop the pretence and take what you want.’

Spock growled, grabbing Jim’s hands and pushing him backwards onto the bed. Jim was reminded forcefully of the Vulcan’s superior strength as Spock, growling again began to grind his own hard cock against Jim’s, holding his arms down, the friction delicious even through the clothes.

‘Mine…’ Spock breathed. 

‘Oh God yesss…’ Jim groaned, ‘Yesss… yours, Spock oh, yes yours….’

Jim had never seen anything sexier than the lustful expression on Spock’s face as he, panting, continued to grind his erection into Jim’s. 

‘Off…’ Spock breathed as he stopped grinding to tear at Jim’s underwear. Jim helped him to remove them. 

Jim whispered, ‘yours too, Spock…’ as he pulled at Spock’s clothes. Spock obediently stripped and there was a moment’s pause as they both drank in each other’s naked forms, Jim lying down on the bed and Spock standing beside the bed. 

Jim cast his eye down Spock’s lean form, his eyes drawn to Spock’s genitalia. This wasn’t Jim’s first adventure in inter-species sex and he was aware that there was an initial need for discovery and communication. Really, that approach worked best with all new lovers anyway. Spock’s genitalia was not too different from that of a human male. The same basic arrangement of a scrotum and a penis was clearly recognisable. However, Spock’s scrotum, instead of looking like a wrinkled sack had the neat and tidy experience of a perfectly formed, smooth bag. His penis was slightly longer and leaner than a human’s with the head visible but less defined. It was fully erect.

‘Oh, Spock, you are beautiful,’ Jim breathed.

‘I appreciate the aesthetics of your body also, Jim,’ Spock answered.

Jim’s gaze returned to Spock’s and he noticed some vulnerability creeping in alongside the lust. 

‘I know, Spock,’ Jim smiled, ‘it is okay. We’ll figure this out together. Come and lay down on the bed with me.’

Spock, relieved, gracefully joined Jim on the bed. They lay together side by side. Jim stroked his hands gently down Spock’s body. Spock sighed.

‘So beautiful,’ Jim repeated.

He gently took Spock’s scrotum in his hand and Spock took a sharp intake of breath. 

‘Spock,’ Jim asked, ‘this is your scrotum, isn’t it? Your testicles?’

‘Yes,’ Spock groaned.

‘And it is sensitive?’ Jim continued gently running is fingers over Spock’s skin, ‘this feels good?’

‘Yes, Jim. It feels exquisite.’ Spock replied. 

‘And, Jim?’ Spock asked after a several moment’s pause, ‘Do you derive pleasure from your scrotum being touched also?’

Jim smiled, ‘I do.’

‘May I?’

‘Please…’

Spock carefully reached out to Jim’s scrotum gently running his fingers along the wrinkled skin. Jim groaned loudly. Spock seemed satisfied with this result.   
Jim moved his hand to gently caress Spock’s penis. Spock groaned. 

‘What feels good, Spock? Is a stroking motion what you enjoy? How do you pleasure yourself?’ Jim asked. 

Spock’s face flushed a deeper shade of green at the mention of his masturbatory habits but he obediently put his own hand over Jim’s and showed him how to stroke, ‘Like, oh, like this…’  
Jim carefully mimicked Spock’s technique, there was very little difference to humans, really, and he was gratified when Spock groaned deeply, his eyes fluttering shut. For a time Spock lay with eyes closed, panting and groaning, enjoying the sensation, ‘Oh Jim…’

Jim noticed that as he continued stroking Spock’s length became slightly moist and slick. Curious, he asked, ‘You produce a natural lubricant?’ 

‘Of course,’ Spock replied, panting, ‘It is…ah...l-l-logical…’ and Jim chuckled at Spock stuttering over his favourite word. 

‘Jim,’ Spock gasped opening his eyes, ‘let me…’

Jim understood and paused in his attentions, ‘Please, Spock.’

Spock placed a hand on Jim’s penis and began to stroke, ‘Show me.’

Jim placed his own hand over the top and demonstrated the technique he most preferred, ‘Oh, Spock. Do you know how many times I’ve imagined it was your hand?’

‘No, but I’ve imagined the reverse eighty three times to date.’

Jim laughed, ‘Oh God, Spock, you are too perfect.’

Spock continued stroking as Jim lifted his own hand away and Jim’s laughter was soon replaced by a loud groan. 

Jim watched Spock’s hand moving up and down his cock, ‘So good.’

Jim’s breathing quickened further, ‘Wait, wait… I can’t… Stop for a second…’ 

Spock stopped, removing his hand, ‘Are you alright, Jim?’

‘God yes, but if you hadn’t stopped I would have cum. And I want us to cum like this…’ Jim climbed on top of Spock pushing their cocks together and began to grind. Spock’s natural lubricant soon wet Jim’s length too. 

‘Oh…’ Jim groaned, ‘Is that good, Spock?’

‘Yesss….’ Spock answered.

‘Oh, I’m not going to last long, Spock.’

‘Neither am I, Jim.’

Soon Jim was groaning as he climaxed and Spock followed calling Jim’s name. Jim pulled himself off of Spock and collapsed on the bed beside him, both panting and sticky with cum.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim smiled at Spock. Spock’s facial expression was tightly controlled but there was the slight upturn of the lips that Jim recognised as a smile too big for Spock to fully repress.

‘We should probably get ourselves cleaned up’ Jim said.

‘Affirmative,’ Spock replied looking at the sticky mess covering them both.

‘Let’s get cleaned up together- an old fashioned hot water shower,’ Jim suggested.

Spock considered this carefully, ‘Jim, I estimate a 91% likelihood that showering together would result in further sexual activity.’

Jim laughed, ‘Your calculations are off, Spock. I estimate a 100% likelihood.’

Spock raised an eyebrow, ‘I lacked precise data on the human refractory period.’

‘We’ll soap ourselves first and take our time. I’ll be ready.’ Jim smiled.

‘Very well.’

‘That is, if your Vulcan refractory period is going to be up to it?’ Jim teased.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow at this and Jim chuckled. 

They moved together to the bathroom and Jim turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature. 

‘I’m guessing you like it hot, Spock?’ Jim asked.

‘Indeed I do, but I can acclimatise to a colder temperature with greater ease than you can to a hotter temperature,’ Spock replied missing Jim’s subtle innuendo. 

‘Well then, does this work for you?’ Jim asked moving aside so Spock could place his hand under the shower.

‘It is sufficient. I’ll be comfortable.’ Spock replied.

‘Okay,’ Jim answered getting into the shower and holding out a hand for Spock to enter too. 

All of Jim’s usual favourite toiletries were lined up on a small shelf inside the shower. Jim chose a shower gel and squirted it on his hands rubbing it into Spock’s skin. Spock sighed as Jim carefully washed Spock’s body inch by inch. As Jim finished Spock was beginning to harden again. 

Jim leaned forward and kissed Spock gently on the mouth. Spock deepened the kiss and he added a Vulcan kiss to the experience, gently caressing Jim’s hands. They kissed slowly and deeply. 

When they paused Spock reached for the shower gel himself and began to lather it all over Jim’s body, ‘It is exquisite to touch your naked skin, Jim’

‘Hmmm…’ Jim replied. 

By the time they’d finished soaping each other and had returned for another slow, deep kiss, Spock was breathing heavily, his penis fully erect. Jim’s own cock was just beginning to harden. 

Jim knelt down, his mouth in line with Spock’s scrotum, ‘May I?’ he asked looking up at Spock through the shower spray. 

‘Yesss…’ Spock answered hungrily.

Jim started by carefully licking and kissing along Spock’s inner thigh and scrotum. This close he could smell a sweet spicy odour. Spock’s breath hitched and he panted and groaned as Jim continued his teasing feather light kisses and licks.

‘Jim, please…’ Spock begged and Jim gave in immediately, taking Spock fully into his mouth. Spock’s length was still moist and slick with his natural lubricant. It tasted slightly sweet and spicy and Jim found it quite pleasant. 

Spock groaned loudly as Jim sucked hard. Spock’s hands grabbed Jim’s head and Jim was once again reminded of the superior Vulcan strength, though he could tell Spock was taking care to be as gentle as he could be. 

Jim alternated between gently caressing Spock’s penis with his tongue and taking him fully into his mouth, sucking hard. Eventually Spock’s hands on his head held him in place as Spock thrust wildly into his open mouth.

‘Oh, Jim…’ Spock groaned, ‘I’m close…’ and he released his grip on Jim’s head, pausing slightly in his thrusting. Jim understood that Spock was giving him an opportunity to withdraw, to bring him with his hands instead of his mouth, avoiding the taste of his ejaculate. But Jim wanted all of him. Jim pushed Spock’s length further into his mouth and sucked hard. 

‘Oh, yes…’ Spock groaned with understanding. Spock’s hands returned to Jim’s head and he thrusted wildly several more times before groaning as Jim’s mouth filled with Spock’s hot seed. The taste was different to that of a human, Jim noticed. Sweeter and slightly spicy. 

Jim swallowed and looked up at Spock’s face. His face was flushed green, his pupils blown wide and he was panting heavily. He smiled, ‘Good?’

Spock panted loudly, ‘Such a vague word fails to adequately describe this experience.’ 

Jim stood and Spock gazed down at Jim’s now fully erect penis. 

‘May I reciprocate, Jim?’ Spock asked.

‘Please do.’ Jim answered thickly.

Spock carefully bent to his knees and mimicking Jim began to gently kiss and lick along Jim’s inner thigh and scrotum.

Jim sighed and groaned, ‘Oh Spock, you’re not allowed to tease me the way I teased you.’

Spock responded by taking Jim’s cock into his mouth. Jim groaned loudly. Spock explored Jim’s length with his mouth with an enthusiastic passion, licking, kissing and sucking. Jim tried his best to keep still, enjoying the sensations of Spock’s exploration but in time he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into Spock’s mouth. 

‘Oh, Spock, I’m close, is it, is it okay?’ Jim asked breathlessly.

Spock’s response was to suck deeper. Jim groaned loudly and thrust wildly as he came in Spock’s mouth. Spock swallowed, licking the last of the semen at the tip of Jim’s penis. Spock stood back up and Jim threw his arms about him. They stood for a while holding each other, the water spraying around them. 

Jim yawned, ‘To bed…’

Spock turned off the shower and they both stepped out quickly towelling themselves dry. Jim pulled the blankets off the bed and they both climbed in, Jim cuddling into Spock’s warm body. Jim’s last conscious thought was one of contentment and satisfaction, when a deep, restorative sleep overtook him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim woke for the first time early in the morning. Spock’s body was no longer beside him. He opened his eyes a crack to see Spock, fully dressed in his uniform, meditating beside the bed. 

Spock looked across to Jim, ‘I need to return to the ship. My next shift begins soon. As I am the only crew member who is not in need of a rest, there are a number of extra duties I’ll need to perform. But you should return to sleep, Jim. You need further rest.’

Jim yawned as if in answer, ‘Return to the ship…Extra duties… You are just like him, you know. I guess I know him really well, hmm?’

Spock raised an eyebrow, ‘You aren’t making any sense. I suggest you get more sleep. Spend today resting. I’ll see you back on the ship tomorrow morning.’

‘Okay…’ Jim murmured thickly already halfway back to sleep, before startling awake again with, ‘wait! Spock, wait!’

Spock paused and returned to stand beside the bed. 

Jim gazed up with blinking sleep filled eyes, ‘just…thank-you…last night was, God, I don’t even have the words to describe it. Thank-you…’

‘It is illogical to thank me for actions I myself took great pleasure in.’

Jim chuckled, ‘Just like him...’

He closed his eyes and added thickly, ‘I wish the real Spock wasn’t so skittish. Wish I could seduce him. Tell him to just take what he wants, would you?’

As Jim drifted back into a deep sleep he could hear Spock whisper, ‘fascinating…’

When Jim woke for the second time he found himself alone. His solitude didn’t worry him though. He felt quite content. More relaxed than he’d been in a long, long time. He lay in bed awhile, just dozing until his growling stomach motivated him to seek out some breakfast. He fried himself some bacon and eggs for breakfast, deciding over his meal to go for a hike.

Sure enough, all the hiking gear he needed was waiting for him in the sitting room. He strode off through the beautiful natural terrain, stopping to admire flowers, climbing a few tall trees, and swimming in a crystal clear lake. He felt utterly liberated. 

As the sun set, he built a fire, and cooked himself a small dinner from supplies he found in his hiking bag. He unrolled a sleeping bag and slept under the stars. Life was good.


	5. Chapter 5

The crew who had been on shore leave reboarded the Enterprise. They were greeted enthusiastically be the skeleton crew who were in charge of the Enterprise at the time.  
Jim led the way back onto the ship. Jim had to admit by his current feeling of energetic contentment that his shore leave had been badly needed. Spock was right. But then, wasn’t he almost always right?

As he returned to the bridge accompanied by fellow holiday-makers, Spock turned to him at once, ‘did you enjoy your leave, gentlemen?’

Jim sat in his Captain’s chair and replied, ‘we did.’

‘Most illogical,’ Spock quipped.

Jim pondered what Spock would say if he knew what exactly he had chosen to do with his shore leave. How logical would he find that? Although he knew no one else could understand his private joke he couldn’t stop himself from laughing and laughing. 

He moved through his shift with ease and contentment. He was back to his usual efficiency and he didn’t need Spock’s statistics to tell him that. Even his relationship with Spock seemed more at ease. Spock seemed less skittish, a fraction more open? Maybe he was just imagining it. Or perhaps there was something in Ruthie’s analogy about a simulation after all. 

The shift passed by quickly and without event. Jim was soon in his cabin, helping himself to a drink. As he took his first sip he heard a knock at his door. ‘Come in!’ he called out.  
Spock entered and the door closed behind him.

‘Ah, Mr Spock. What brings you here?’

Spock hovered hesitantly.

Jim frowned, ‘Is something wrong?’

Spock shook his head, ‘No, Captain. The Enterprise continues to run smoothly.’

Jim smiled, ‘Well if you aren’t here on ship’s business are you after a rematch?’

Spock shook his head again.

Jim chuckled, ‘This is all very mysterious. What is it?’

Spock walked towards Jim, reached out and removed his glass from his hands, putting it on the sideboard.

‘Now, Spock, I was drinking that! What are you doing?’ Jim chuckled with playful displeasure.

Spock looked into Jim’s eyes and Jim noticed that Spock’s pupils were blown wide.

‘I’m following your orders, Captain,’ Spock replied. 

Spock grabbed Jim’s hands walking him backwards towards his own bed, a hungry look on his face. Jim felt himself harden slightly as the situation reminded him of some of his favourite erotic fantasies.

‘Yes, indeed, Jim,’ Spock said seemingly in answer to Jim’s thoughts. Jim remembered that Spock was a touch telepath and flushed crimson.

Jim was now pushed right against his bed. Spock licked his lips. ‘What was it you said? Oh yes, that I should just take what I want.’

Jim’s heart began to pound as he realised what was happening. 

‘Oh God, Spock, it was you! It was really you!’

‘Yes, Jim,’ Spock replied before pushing Jim onto the bed with a growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jim didn't discuss safe sex before jumping into bed with Spock because he didn't think it was real anyway. Spock has no excuse. Tsk tsk. Always discuss safe sex and take sensible precautions in real life. ;-)


End file.
